


Rainbows

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for gestalt_love's Rainbow Connections challenge over on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

This was not happening.

“We really didn’t think this would happen,” Mixmaster grimaced as piercing blue optics fixed on him.

“You never think!” Prowl snapped, his fists clenched, his entire frame tense.

“Come on, boss,” Long Haul cut in. “It was totally an accident.”

“Yeah, I mean who knew that nanite infused energon made with Earth minerals could do… this?” Hook seemed entirely fascinated by the outcome and seemingly oblivious to Prowl’s ire.

Snarling, Prowl resisted the urge to dismember each and every one of them. They had become the bane of his existence. Using Devastator to his advantage was all well and good but having to deal with five immature, glitches day in and day out was wearing thin on his normally unending patience. This was the last straw, he was going to recommend just putting them in stasis until they were needed, or at the very least locking them up for the entire time they remained on Earth. “And drinking nanite infused energon, made by Sideswipe didn’t ping alerts for you?!” he growled at them in irritation.

Scavenger shrugged. “How were we supposed to know he would do this?” he sulked, arms folded, not enjoying the anger suffusing the gestalt bond they now shared with Prowl, albeit reluctantly on Prowl’s part, except when he wanted them to feel his rage. Which was often.

“You’ve been inside my head!” Prowl retorted incredulously, his voice actually going up an octave in frustration. “How are you going to fix this?” he demanded, glaring at each of them in turn.

“I kinda like it,” Bonecrusher wilted as Prowl’s optics fell on him, he pouted as he felt the mech’s satisfaction at their pathetic, submissive behaviour. Nobody would blame them for shrinking away from him though. An angry Prowl was a rather scary Prowl. He glanced nervously around the room, making sure he wasn’t near any tables. Just in case.

Jazz burst into the room, having heard shouting and raised the alarm, thinking he was going to need back up and stopped dead as his gaze fell on Prowl. He was quickly followed by Arcee and Sideswipe who skidded to a halt, barely missing Jazz.

“What is the meaning of this? We heard shouting, we thought we were under att--oh…” Optimus Prime’s words cut off and he just stared at the sight before him, with bright optics. “Um… I see… well… Prowl… that’s quite a um… cheerful look for you,” he uttered to a chorus of stifled, snickered laughter.

“He,” he pointed a finger at Sideswipe, who to his credit managed to look contrite, “has been up to his old tricks and gave these five half wits nanite tainted energon. This is the result!” he gestured to himself and the five matching constructicons.

“Well you did have to go and experiment didn’t you?” Arcee pointed out demurely, a smirk pulling at her lips. “Just had to go all Devastator on the humans.”

Prowl shot her a cold, withering glare.

“Yeah that’d do it,” Sideswipe nodded. “Shared form, shared nanites,” he snickered. “In my defence, it was meant for them, not you…this was just a happy accident.”

“I swear I’m going to shoot you,” Prowl growled as Sideswipe burst into a laughing fit. Quite pleased with his handy work.

“C’mon, Prowl, s’not that bad,” Jazz grinned brightly, fighting the urge to snicker. “Gives you some style at least,” he added, joining Sideswipe in the laughter.

Feeling Prowl’s growing irritation and embarrassment ripple through the gestalt bond, Hook put a tentative hand on his arm. “The nanites are temporary, they’ll work their way out of our systems in a few days… maybe a couple of Earth weeks,” he pointed out helpfully.

Jerking his arm out of his grasp, Prowl glared at him. “That doesn’t resolve this right now though does it?”

Optimus Prime was at least a little sympathetic in spite of his amusement. “Well Hook has a point, Prowl, it’s not permanent, it’ll fade. Besides, it’ll undoubtedly improve morale,” he added dryly, glancing at his soldiers who were now leaning on themselves as they laughed even harder.

Letting out a noise of frustration, Prowl swept out of the room, followed by five sheepish, rainbow coloured constructicons and could be heard yelling at them down the corridor.

“Has much less of a presence when he’s all rainbow coloured, doesn’t he?” Jazz grinned at his leader, who let out a long suffering groan and shook his helm wearily. Sideswipe doubled over with laughter, leaning on Jazz as his vents wheezed with the effort.

“I should have stayed in the Dead Universe,” Optimus Prime muttered.

**  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
